Anupong Paochinda
| birth_place = Bangkok | death_date = | death_place = | party = None | religion = Buddhism | spouse = Kunlaya Paochinda | nicknames = Pock |}} General Anupong Paochinda ( ; ; born October 10, 1949) is a former Commander in Chief of the Royal Thai Army. He held the position from 2007 until his retirement on 30 September 2010. While a Lieutenant General holding the position of 1st Army Area Commander, Anupong was also an appointed member of the Council for National Security, the junta that staged the 2006 Thai coup d'état and deposed the caretaker government of Prime Minister Thaksin Shinawatra. Life Anupong completed a primary education from Bangkok's Phanthasuksa Pitthaya School in 1965 and Thai-British Curriculum Amnuay Silpa School in the following year, a military education from Thailand's Armed Forces Academies Preparatory School in 1967 (Class 10) and from Chulachomklao Royal Military Academy in 1972 (Class 21), as well as a degree of political science from Ramkhamhaeng University in 1993, and a Master's Degree from the National Defence College of Thailand's Class 26 of Thailand's National Institute of Development Administration in 2004, respectively. Anupong has been appointed to many military offices, including inter alia, commandant of the 21st Army Battalion in charge of Privy Protection, commandant of Queen Sirikit's Lion-hearted Army, commandant of the 1st Army Division in charge of Privy Protection, deputy commander and commander of the 1st Army Area. Anupong was selected by the Council of Ministers of Thailand to hold the position of the Commander in Chief of the Royal Thai Army on 19 September 2007, and promoted to such position by Bhumibol Adulyadej on 1 October of the same year. Anupong is married to Kunlaya Paochinda ( ). They have two children, Yutthaphong Paochinda ( ) and Wimalin Paochinda ( ). On 2 October 2008, Prime Minister Samak Sundaravej, following a civil insurgency demanding his resignation or impeachment, impose a state of emergency throughout Bangkok Metropolis and appointed Anupong as the leader of the officers in charge of the state of emergency. On 14 January 2010, Anupong ordered the suspension of Major General Khattiya Sawasdipol, the controversial "Seh Daeng", after an inquiry committee found that Khattiya had publicly proclaimed his loyalty to the National United Front of Democracy Against Dictatorship, a political pressure group supporting Thaksin Shinawatra, breaching military discipline.The Nation; 2010, 14 January ; Online. The following day, Anupong's office in the Royal Thai Army Headquarters was attacked by unknown parties using an M79 grenade launcher. The unoccupied office office was slightly damaged.Thai Rath; 2010, 21 January. Quotes * "If the people are one, we are with the people. But, if the people are parts, there is no place for us."Post Today, 2008 : 2. :— Anupong expressed his standpoint after having been charged with duties to remedy the State of Emergency in Bangkok. * "Our purview is to prevent any state of emergency to be occurred from clashes. But, the remedy of conflicts should be undertaken by other mechanism, for which I still insist that National Assembly should take more responsibilities for the Country." * "If I can talk with him, I would talk with him. He has already expressed his standpoint according to his reasons and explanations. The only answer I have is this is beyond my ability." :— Anupong replied to the media asking that "The performance of duties of Prime Minister Samak in previous 7-8 months has led to various problems. How would you speak to the PM, to urge him to resign or to dissolve the House?". * "The way out by using armed forces is a closed door and is no more. We have to enter another way out, regardless of to which whether or not we can reach, in order to cope with this problems." :— Anupong replied to the media asking how he will remedy the political crisis in Thailand. * "The way out through military's taking control over the Country is a closed door and no more...This way is barred up by walls, and no one should try to take this way." :— Anupong replied to the media asking how he will remedy the political crisis in Thailand. * "I have always said that someone is at a wrong side. However, so as to get by this crisis, we need to uphold the rule of law, and according to which, he holds the legitimacy right now...If the military has to take part in this operation, the part we will be with is the people." :— Anupong replied to the media asking that "If armed forces is needed for coping with the situations, what will you choose between the public life and the sacrifice of a despicable Prime Minister?". Notes References * Post Today. (2008, 3 September). Anupong say 'Stop this civil war.' Extra page 2. * Thai Rath. (2010, 21 January). Army Commander's office at the RTA Headquarters bombed. Online. Available: <click>. (Accessed: 21 January 2010). * The Nation. (2010, 14 January). Khattiya to cease his activities. Online. Available: <click>. (Accessed: 21 January 2010). * The Royal Thai Army. (n.d.). Short Biography of General Anupong Paochinda. Online. Available: <click>. (Accessed: 4 September 2008). See also * 2008 Thai political crisis * 2006 Thai coup d'état * Council for Democratic Reform * Council for National Security Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:Army Commanders of the Royal Thai Army Category:Chulachomklao Royal Military Academy alumni